


Rosa Hill College

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assasian, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: Dear Sunshine Devolt,We are happy to inform you that you are formally accepted into Rosa Hill College. We wish you a happy transition into our classrooms and dorm rooms. Please see documents attached for information regarding your classes and dorm room.We at Rosa Hill College happily accept those from every religion, orientation, sexuality, and ethnicity. We accept the revenge seekers, the dreamers, the ones full of hatred, and the lost ones.We hope to see you at orientation! Have a safe trip and summer!-Sincerely, Principal Lantana Patrick





	Rosa Hill College

The day he got the letter he was excited and happy. Now he was anxious and nervous. This was not only the first time he'd be away from his home, but he would also be surrounded by strangers. He couldn't stop biting his nails. It was as if it was his lifeline. If he let go he would die.

 

"Sun?" His mom's angelic voice cut him from his thoughts. He turned catching her deep blue eyes. Worry filled her eyes as she stared at him.

 

"Yeah?" He smiled trying his best to ignore his hearts rapid beats. It was times like these when he wished he took the drama class in high school.

 

"Your biting your nails. What's wrong sun?" His mom spoke, her words intertwined with worry and sadness. This caught Sunshine off gaurd. His mom usually had such a bright happy vibe, so listening to the worry in her voice really struck a cord within him.

 

He looked away from his mom and back out the window. The scenery was nothing more than the tall pine trees of the woods. He glanced at the rear view mirrior. His dad's black eyes caught his blue eyes. He was quick to look away and back at the passing scenery.

 

His dad's worry filled eyes burning into his mind. With hesitation he looked back at his mom. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm anxious mom. What if I fu-mess up! What if I don't even make it a week!" His heart had begun to beat against his ribs for freedom.

 

He could feel his eyes begin to gloss over. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He hadn't felt this anxious since he entered high school. He heard shuffling and looked up catching his mom moving to the back with him.

 

"Ah!" His father gasped, the car swerving a bit. "Linda! What are you doing?" He questioned looking out every window for any sign of the cops.

 

His mom sighed settling against the seat next to Sunshine. "Comforting our son Mike." His mom said before tugging him into a hug.

 

"Sunshine listen to us honey." Her hands delicately pulled his face up. "You are a strong boy and we know you'll do a-okay! Just like we did!" She gestured to her husband then to herself.

 

"We did just fine. It was hard, but we did it. And we know you'll do it too." She said before pulling him back into her warm embrace. He could feel his heart beat lower, he sighed in relief. Feeling confident once again, he returned his mom's hug.

 

As the day progressed so did the scenery. The tall pine trees that seemed to touch the sky swapped to introduce small shops and houses. The houses and shops brang Sunshine joy that he hadn't felt in hours. They gave off welcoming vibes with their different colors. He looked up catching his mom's warm smile at the scenery around them. He turned to look at his father catching the joyful wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

 

"Sunshine look!" His mom happily cried pointing in front of them. He sat up looking ahead.

 

There ahead of them stood Rosa Hill College. The college that many talked about, but most could not get into. The gate around the college was tall and black which released an intimidating vibe. Cars waited in a line in front of the gate waiting for entrance.

 

"My my!" His mom plastered herself against the window with him. "They must be lowering their standards to have this many people here." His mom's eyes narrowed but her smile stood.

 

"Yes, when we got here there were hardly any cars here. They clearly lost some standards." His dad said his facial expressions copying his mom's expressions. He scooted away from the window and back into his seat.

 

His parents continued recalling memories, memories that made Sunshine recall that this was a special college. Not a regular college. Not like Harvard, no not even close. This college was supported by many and hated by many. He looked out the window catching a car turning around and leaving. His mind raced with scenarios both positive and negative.

 

He couldn't keep going like this. Sooner or later these thoughts would be the end of him. Raising his hands before him he began counting every line and scar. His mind focusing on the lines in front of it and his heart beat relaxing at the numbers. His pulse returned to normalby the time the black gate had come within reach.

 

His dad lowered the window and grinned at the security gaurd. "Name of student." The security gaurd stated.

 

"Sunshine Devolt." His dad spoke with confidence. The gaurd lifted his right arm and began typing in his name. The gaurd wore what any regular gaurd would wear except he carried a gun and had the school's logo on his shirt.

 

"Sunshine Devolt," the gaurd said catching Sunshine's eyes. "Son of Linda Devolt and Mike Devolt. Former students of Rosa Hill College." The gaurd looked up from his arm.

 

"Uh-yes. That's me." The gaurd reached into the station behind him and with a nod pulled open the gate. His dad nodded back and entered the school grounds.

 

"Ah! Look Mike! They still have the jogging area!" His mom happily yelled pointing at a trail that led into the woods. His dad turned and smiled laughing at, what Sunshine guessed was, precious memories. His dad stopped at a curb and parked the car. Sunshine opened his door looking at the pavement below. It was clean with no marks whatsoever. He gently stepped out and took a deep breath of the air around him. Pine and fresh cut grass filled his nostrils. His mom stood behind him breathing in the pine and grass as well. They really were like two peas in a pod.

 

"Linda! Sun! Can uh-one of you two help me!" His dad called who has been struggling to move one of Sunshine's belongings. "Oh sorry dad." Sunshine called running to help his dad set the box on the floor. The box landed with a thump on the cement. His dad stood up wiping the sweat that had collected on his forehead.

 

"Geez Sun! What do you have in here anyway?" His dad asked bending down to tap on the box. The box slightly shifted but made no other move otherwise. "Just a few books I bought online." Sunshine answered with a shrug.

 

"A few?" His dad said with a perplexed expression decorating his face. "More like a hundred bud. Your more of a reader than your own mom over there!" His dad exaggeratedly said while pointing at his mom who was beginning to walk away.

 

"Wait Linda! I was joking!" His dad called grabbing two boxes and rushing to catch up with his wife. Sunshine chuckled watching his dad and mom converse playfully he felt in ache reach into his heart and plant itself here at the view. This might be his last time for awhile watching them goof around. 

 

"Sunshine! Come on!" Sunshine's ache was buried as he grabbed a suitcase and the box filled with books. "Coming mom!" He called rushing to catch up with his parents. They patiently waited smiles planted onto their faces, but their eyes told another story.

 

"Sunshine are you alright?" His mom asked as they walked through the spacious halls of the boarding houses. Sunshine nodded a smile lifting his lips and his eyes narrowing just a bit. His parents shared a glance before nodding and staring ahead once more. Sunshine felt guilt at lying to his parents, but for all he knew they would drag him back to Rica Town. He didn't want to go back he worked so hard to get here and here he would stay. Even if it brang him displeasure and fear.

 

"Room 100! This is yours Sun!" His dad called backing away from the door to let Sunshine unlock it.  Sunshine took a card out from his back pocket and took a deep breath in. This was it, his home for the next four or five years. Sunshine reached out sliding the card in the scanner and smiled when it clicked open. He swung the door open smiling at the room before him. A bed was pushed to the left of the room and to the right. Ahead of him sat two desks pushed to the sides as the beds were  and two dressers sat side by side.

 

His mom squealed and pushed herself into the room placing the boxes she carried down on the floor before exploring the room. Sunshine walked in and turned around towards the door his eyes scanning he beds. Both beds had four shelves stacked above them but the right seemed to be in danger of being hit by the door. Sunshine smiled setting his box full of books on the left bed with a sigh. He turned back around to find his parents staring out the window narrow eyes criticizing everyone and everything. Silent whispers filling the space between them.

 

Sunshine rubbed his shoulders in the he uncomfortable atmosphere. His parents seemed to have taken notice and with quick smiles turned around to meet his eyes. "Sorry we know how much you dislike that, but we couldn't help ourselves!" His mom giggled covering her mouth.

 

"We'll go get the rest of your belongings you stay here and start marking things as yours!" His dad said joy filling his words as he exited the room. Sunshine let a small smile find its way to his features and waved as his mom closed the door.

 

He turned back to his books and began placing them on the shelves above his bed. _'Thirty books for four shelves, hopefully they'll all fit and not crush me in my sleep.'_   He felt himself shiver at the thought. That would be a way to go. After all the training and exercises to find him dead by his own books none the less. He shook his head to clear his thought and commenced in putting the books away. Somehow they had all fit and the shelves look like they wouldn't crush him. He smiled in triumph and jumped off his bed and onto the floor to continue unpacking.

 

He gripped the first box his mom had brought in and lifted it onto his bed. He ripped off the tape and looked into the box. He felt his breath hitch at the photos and nicknacks that lay in the box. He glanced up at the wall next to his bed and smiled knowing exactly what his plan of action was. He turned toward the other boxes and began reading labels trying to locate the box with extra necessities. At his third box his door opened and in walked his parents placing two more boxes and two suitcases down.

 

His mom stood erect wiping take sweat off her pale colored forehead. "Well sweetheart that was the last of the things." Her smile disappearing along with her words. It was clear that she didn't want to finish and honestly he didn't want her to end it either. His father shifted from foot to foot, Sunshine couldn't tell if it was due to the tension or he didn't want to leave either.

 

"So uh-do you need help unpacking?" His mom asked clapping her hands together as hope laced itself into her words. Sunshine looked at the boxes around him before hesitantly nodding. "Yeah. I'd like that." His mother smiled wide and reached for the first box pulling it up and ripping it open.

 

"Oh Sun these are your electronic things! Where would like them?" His dad asked looming over a box of his own. Sunshine pointed to the desk on his side if he room before resuming his search of the necessities. He heard his dad lift the box and walk to the desk beginning to take out his laptop and things hay accompanied the electron. On the other side of his room he listened to his mom lightly hum to the tune of what Sunshine could identify as Mr. Blue Sky.

 

He felt a smile tug at his lips. He knew he would get homesick the first month or so, but if that's what it takes to make his parents proud so be it. His mood brightened ever so slightly as he found what he needed. He lifted a ball of red string in one hand, the string tangled around his hand like a spiders web. In his other hand the tape stuck to him like honey. Turning to his mom he stuck out his hands with a smile.

 

"Mind helping me set my plan into action?" The smile on his mom's features growing in size.

 

"Always." She said joy filling her voice as she began removing the string from his hand.

 

"Dad?" Sunshine called from over his shoulder.

 

"Don't even have to ask Sun." He chuckled already beginning to remove the tape from his left hand.

 

Comfortable silence filled the room as he watched his parents work. Sunshine couldn't help but let his eyes gloss over. It would only be for a few months but to him and his parents it felt like it would be years. He felt a sob about to erupt from his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, to release all his pent up worries and sadness-

 

"FUCK OFF!" The room's wooden door slammed open as the voice echoed into the room. Sunshine and his parents snapped their heads towards the door to catch sight of the voice, and intruder. Their stood another young man and woman. They furiously yelled at each other catching the attention of the other students in he hall.

 

"Leave Susan." The young man said lowering his head to look at the black carpet below them. He turned and grabbed the door digging his nails into said door.

 

"OH YEAH JUST RUN AWAY! UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" Before the woman could even finish her sentence the door was slammed in her face.

 

The young man dropped the suitcase he carried and sighed. It was a broken sigh as if he was resisting the urge to cry. He turned around hands sliding up and down his face. He dropped his hands to his sides, before making unintentionally eye contact with Sunshine and letting a short "oh shit" escape his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


End file.
